The League of Eternal Evil
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: El Tigre and The next generation of super villains are about to make their move on conquering Miracle City and the world. Will they succeed or will they fail? The rating might change to M depending on how I feel about future chapters
1. Intro

**Author's note: Everyone is in their early twenties; they are at least 21. I know Django and Che are undead, but they still look older/taller just because**

It's night time in Miracle City. A shadowy figure is running on the rooftops. This figure is also carrying a huge bag. He headed to the Miracle City Volcano next and pressed on the wall of the volcano in order to enter a secret passage.

Inside the volcano, Django is sitting at a big round table with other villains. These other villains consisted of Black Cuervo, Cactus Kid, Che, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Frida (now going by the villain name La Sirena de Mar\The Sea Siren), Sophia (now Don Sophia), and Senor Siniestro.

"Why don't we get started already? He won't show up." said Senor Siniestro

"He will!" said Django

"How can you be sure?" said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"Because I saw the fire in his eye; he's up to the task." said Django

"What if that was just a ruse just to get the location of our secret Headquarters? He could have the police swarming us right now." said Che kicking a soccer ball that's on fire

"I can tell you guys right now that's not the case. My Papa and Sisters are too busy dealing with our little distraction to be working with him. Manny will show up. If I can betray my family, so can he." said Frida strumming a huge guitar shaped like Trident

"By the way Frida, love the mystical item." said Django looking at the guitar

"Thanks! Can you believe that they had so many mystical items in the evidence room? Lucky for me, I found the one that suits me the most." Frida said rolling her eyes

"It does suit you Frida; it brings out the weakling in you." Black Cuervo said mocking her

"Shut up Aves! I'm not weak." said Frida

"You want to start something Suarez?" Black Cuervo said pointing her laser at Frida

"Gladly!" said Frida about to use her guitar

"Go get her Frida!" said Senor Siniestro and Dr. Chipotle Jr at the same time

"Even after all of these years, you two still fight." said El Tigre walking into the room

"Manny/El Tigre" said Frida and Black Cuervo at the same time

"I knew you would show up. So, did you bring them?" said Django

"Does this answer your question?" said El Tigre throwing the bag on the table, revealing the Bronze Boots of Truth, the Golden Sombrero of Chaos, and the Plata Peligrosa Glove.

"How do we know these are real? After brushing my teeth, I eat the toothpaste with cookies.

What! Don't knock it until you've tried it" said Don Sophia touching the Bronze Boots of Truth

"I think that proves these mystical items are real." said Cactus Kid

"Yeah, but I bet he didn't destroy them." said Senor Siniestro

"I only asked that El Tigre bring the mystical items of his family; I never said he had to destroy them." said Django

"Besides, I've cut ties with them; all three of them." said El Tigre

"Either way, they won't interfere with our plans. Now we can begin phase 1 of our plans: Taking down Sartana and Rule Miracle City." said Django

At Sartana's lair, she is playing her guitar for her skeleton bandits while they are creating a statue made up of platinum that she stole a few days ago. As she is playing her guitar, one of her skeleton spies has informed her that White Pantera and Puma Loco have been defeated and had their mystical items stolen. She asks why this should matter to her. The spy says that the one that defeated them was El Tigre; this intrigued Sartana. Sartana asked where they are right now since she knew that they aren't dead; she would know something like that. The spy doesn't know where they were taken, but he knows that they were taken by skeleton bandits that serve under Django. This intrigued Sartana and she knew that Django is finally making his move against her.

Outside, El Tigre is outside of the volcano looking at a picture of him and his family. He started to have images of having to fight his own family. However, he knew that he had to do that in order to move forward with what is coming next.


	2. Preparations

At the home of the Mustache Mafia, Don Sophia is looking at a picture of the late Don Baffi who died during a fight between one of their rivals, The Beard Mafia. They managed to take him and some of Sophia's family while Don Baffi was vulnerable. Lucky for her, Don Baffi managed to take down a good amount of The Beard Mafia with him. As a result, Sophia had to take up the position as Don since her father died during the fighting too and the rest of the surviving members of the Mustache Mafia and the Unibrow Mafia, who is the crime family on her mother's side, would only accept her as the next Don in order to prevent another divide like before. Sophia has plans to take down the Beard Mafia in order to avenge her fallen family members, but she's allying with Django, El Tigre, and the other super villains in order to do that.

She then hears a knock at her door and has one of her bodyguards answer it for her; it was Browsia, Raul, and their mustache and/or unibrow family. When she learned about what happened to Don Baffi and how Sophia is feeling, she and Raul came back to Miracle City to be with Sophia and help her through all of this. Sophia asked Raul if he would rather be with Manny. Raul responded that his place is with his wife, children, and her; also, Manny is starting to grow his own moustache anyway.

At the lair of the Cactus Kid, he is reading a letter from the people of his hometown. They are telling him that they wish him the best of luck and that they are proud of him. This causes the Cactus Kid to summon his Cactus Bandits from the ground and they prepare for the assault.

Che is in Zombie Town gathering his team of combat zombies. As he is gathering them, his grandfather is busy bathing ins some goat cheese with some zombie women; he's been relaxing ever since Che became "old enough" to rule Zombie town himself.

In the laboratory of Dr. Chipotle Jr is busy making a special device that is essential for their plans; Senor Siniestro is tuning up his battle suit. At the same time, they are both looking at some sneak photos of Frida in her supervillain outfit.

"Doesn't Frida look pretty in her supervillain outfit?" said Dr. Chipotle Jr with a giddy smile

"She does! It's wonderful that she joined us on the path of evil." said Senor Siniestro with a giddy smile

"Can you two quite daydreaming over Frida already?" said Django appearing right in front of them and surprising them

"Django! What are you doing here?" Senor Siniestro asked

"Here to make sure you have the device ready on schedule." said Django looking around the lab

"I'm almost done. The markings that you gave me and the mystical stones you gave me are being incorporated into the device." said Dr. Chipotle Jr looking at some strange books and three red stones

"Will it work?" Django asked

"Theoretically, yes. However, how come no one else has done this already?" said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"Because you can only get these stones from a very special place that only the undead, like me and Che, can go. Also, the plans for this belonged to a scientist that died attempting this very feat without all the things necessary to complete this feat." Django explained to him

"Still, being able to control a monster like El Mal Verde, almost sounds impossible; we would have an easier time controlling Giant Robot Sanchez." said Senor Siniestro

"We can, but it's better to control El Mal Verde. He'll be one of our ultimate weapons against my nana." said Django

"What are our other weapons?" Dr. Chipotle Jr asked

"You'll see, soon enough; just have the device that can control El Mal Verde ready." said Django

"What about El Tigre? Are we sure that we can trust him to see this through; how do we know he's really a supervillain?" Senor Siniestro asked

"He is! El Tigre has truly embraced the path of villainy; he's going to see this through." said Django with a confident tone

At the apartment of Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo, she is finishing up taking a shower before going out to rob the jewelry store. She is humming at the fact that El Tigre has officially joined the side of evil like her. She's heard rumors that he had chosen to be a supervillain, but never got real confirmation until the other night. The only downside to this is Frida is a supervillain too and she still has the hots for Manny. As much as she wants to destroy her, she knows that would ruin her chances with Manny and Django needs Frida for his plans thanks to the mystical item that she has. Once she got out of the shower, she heard her Flock of Fury communicator go off; it's her mother, Voltura.

"What is it mother?" Zoe asked

"Are you hanging out with him?" Voltura asked

"With who?" Zoe asked

"You know who I mean!" Voltura shouted

"If you mean El Tigre, then no. Why!?" said Zoe while changing into her black Cuervo outfit

"I heard rumors that he's officially a supervillain." said Voltura

"So why are you calling to tell me about it? Are you going to tell me to stay away from him? I'm not a little girl anymore mother." said Zoe grabbing a very big blaster

"He's a Rivera and you know it; he'll just break your heart again." said Voltura

"You can't tell me to stay away from him anymore. Goodbye!" said Zoe about to hang up

"Wait! I also need your help at the Museum stealing the Golden Dodo Bird being displayed there." said Voltura stopping her daughter

"I can't; I have other plans. Ask Grandmami to help you." said Zoe

"She's sleeping right now; she gets tired a lot now a days." said Voltura looking at Lady Gobbler asleep

"Then why don't you ask El Oso or Titanium Titan to help you?"

"Why would I ask them?" said Voltura in a defensive tone

"Because you screwed both of them! Good bye mother!" said Zoe hanging up

At Miracle City beach, Frida is playing her mystical item while looking at the sea. Her mystical item is called the Sea's Torment. According to some files that Frida stole from her father, this mystical item used to belong to a former supervillain called The Silver Mermaid. Her goal was to flood Miracle City in order to make it a better place for her and her followers. No one knows what happened to her or her followers since the only thing that was found was her mystical item.

While she continued to play with her mystical item, she gets a text from her mother, Carmela Suarez.

Carmela: "Are you ok?"

Frida: "I'm fine."

Carmela: "I just want to be sure; the last time I saw you was when you hit your father on the head with your guitar."

Frida: "I know. You know why I did that right?"

Carmela: "I do. Frida, you know that we love you."

Frida: "I know you do, mom. Anita and Nikita have had our differences in the past, but I can forgive them for the most part. However, I'm tired of him; I just can't see him anymore, or at least right now."

Carmela: "I understand. Just promise me that no matter what happens or what path you take, we love you."

Frida looked at the pictures of her and her family. While she welcomes seeing her mother and her sisters, she immediately deletes the photo of her father.

Elsewhere in the streets, El Tigre is standing over a roof after just robbing the Miracle City Bank. As he is carrying his loot, the Albino Burrito appears right in front of him.

"Hello Davi." said El Tigre

"It's the Albino Burrito." Davi responded

"You think even after all of these years you would have come up with a better superhero name. What do you want?" said El Tigre

"I think you know the answer to that. What happened to you El Tigre?" Davi asked

"I made my choice Davi. You knew that I was still deciding on whether I would be a hero or villain since the moment you met me." El Tigre reminded him

"I thought you would be a hero." said Davi with a disappointed look and tone

"Maybe in some other life I would have been, but I'm a villain now and it's your job to try and stop me." said El Tigre

"Just answer me this: Did you really destroy your family?" Davi asked

"Where did you get that idea?" El Tigre asked knowing what he meant

"I stopped by your house to ask your dad about something and I found the house torn up with your claw marks; almost as if there was a fight." said Davi

"I didn't kill my own family if that's what you're thinking. However, I did have to get them out of the way for what's about to come." said El Tigre

"What do you mean by that?" Davi asked

"For what it's worth Davi, I think you're a great hero; you and the others that finally decided to step up after such a long time are going to make your mark at some point. However, you don't have what it takes to do what is necessary to protect Miracle City and the older generation of villains don't have what it takes to rule it." said El Tigre

"What have you done El Tigre?" Davi asked

"It's more like what I'm about to do. (answering a phone call) Hello! I'm in position. Just one; I can handle this one on my own. See you then." said El Tigre hanging up

"Don't make me do this El Tigre!" said Davi preparing to fight

"You have no choice but to do this…(popping out his claws) because I won't hold back against you." said El Tigre


	3. Family Confrontation

At the Miracle City Police department, Chief Suarez is filling out some paperwork at this desk. However, he was looking at a picture of Frida when he was younger too with a very sad look on his face. The last time he saw his daughter they weren't on the best of terms. He's tried to call her in order to make amends with her but she doesn't want to even talk to him. Before he could do anymore, one of his police officers came in and told him that a huge group of zombies are marching all over Miracle City and robbing Jewelry Stores and Museums. He told them to mobilize the anti-Zombie units to deal with this. Then another officer came in and told him that a cactus foot soldiers are destroying all the flower stores and gardens in Miracle City. Another officer came in to report that the Moustache Mafia is at the Miracle City barber shops and wig stores; they are either destroying wigs or stealing hair from everyone else. To make matters worse, the Miracle City Prison has been broken into and some of the prisoners have escaped. Suarez was starting to wonder what was going on since the villains have never really attacked so simultaneously like this. He decided to take care of the prison break himself and told all available forces to take care of the other incidents; he even told them to work with the other heroes if necessary. He called Anita and Nikita to help him with the prison break.

When they arrived at the prison, the noticed that the place is covered with water and that the guards were knocked out or trapped in some strange water spheres in the air.

"What do you think could have caused this, sir?" said Anita and Nikita

"From the looks of things, a flood hit this place. Whoever did this, they must have been strong." said Chief Suarez looking at all the damage

"One of the guards is starting to come too." said Anita

"Who did this?" Nikita asked the guard

"A woman! She was wearing an all silver (with some blue) bodysuit that showed her big chest, she had very long blue hair, silver boots and gloves, and she was holding a trident shaped guitar." said the guard before fainting

"Sounds like the work of The Silver Mermaid; she's the only one with that mystical item." said Chief Suarez

"I read about her in some old case files; it's said that she and her followers disappeared a long time ago." said Nikita

"Why do you think she's decided to reappear after all of this time; do you think she's behind this, sir?" Anita asked her father

"I don't know but we're about to find out." said Chief Suarez

The three of them then heard someone singing in the walls of the prison. However, they recognized the voice; it's Frida's voice. They hurried to the source of the voice as fast as possible since they assumed that Frida is in danger.

* * *

Back with El Tigre and The Albino Burrito are still fighting on the roof. Albino Burrito is using a mystical item that can increase his strength in order to keep up with El Tigre. However, El Tigre is more experienced than him in terms of fighting and upper body strength. As they are fighting, El Tigre notices how Albino Burrito has gotten better and compliments him on his improvement. However, he decided to end this once and for all. As soon as he kicked Albino Burrito away from him, his claws started to burn up with green fire, which caught Albino Burrito by surprised. El Tigre then ran up to him and clawed at him with lighting speed, ending the fight with Albino Burrito falling to the ground.

"You've gotten better Davi; I won't deny that. However, I could tell that you hesitated; you were trying to see if there was still good in me." said El Tigre placing his foot on Davi

"I know that there is; you're better than this El Tigre. It's not too late to go back to the side of good." said Albino Burrito trying to get back up and fail

"Don't pull that on me Davi; that won't work. I'm on the side of evil now; we're enemies from now on. If you truly want to be a hero, then you better be ready to fight me with all of your power." said El Tigre and grabbing a white device from Davi's belt

"How did you know I had that?" Albino Burrito asked

"I'm sure you know the answer to that. I wonder how many heroes are going to come here when I press this button." said El Tigre before pressing the button on the device

* * *

Municipal President Rodriguez the third; he is the grandson of the former Municipal President Rodriguez. Unlike his grandfather, he really cared about stopping the crime and villainy in Miracle City and put in policies that made it so the crime in Miracle City didn't become rampant. During his terms as Municipal President, he has managed to keep Miracle City at peace and mange to stop the lower level criminals and a few supervillains. He's a very tall man with a muscular body, light brown skin, and very nice black hair. He, his parents, and siblings are having a charity ball to raise money for charity. While everyone is talking to one another, The Third came in to welcome everyone with his date for the evening, Zoe Aves. She was introduced to his family, they talked, and danced. Zoe then told the Third that she needs to go freshen up and that she'll be right back. When Zoe arrived in the bathroom, she made sure that no one else is here, locked the door, and called Django on her phone.

"Are you in?" Django asked

"Of course I am. Everyone who is on the guest list is here." said Zoe

"Any heroes there?" Django asked

"Just two of them, one called Flame Matador and El Ciervo; I can handle them myself." said Zoe showing him the images of the heroes

"Excellent! Just be sure you find the deed to Miracle City before you start robbing everyone. It's essential to our plan in taking down Sartana." said Django

"Whatever! After I finish things up, I'm going to meet up with El Tigre; I'm getting tired playing girlfriend with that loser." said Zoe

"You've been in high spirits since El Tigre finally joined us as an official villain; lucky for you I managed to convince him to join us." said Django

"He would have joined us anyway; he was always evil on the inside and outside. Also, why did you have to convince Frida to join us?" said Zoe with an angry tone

"She's essential to our plan; besides, you can blame her dad for making it easier for her to join us. Also, doesn't she have the same feeling for Manny just like you do?" said Django

"He also likes me too you know! We finally came to an understanding with each other and no matter what happens we won't wind up like our grandparents and/or parents." said Zoe

"Whatever!?" said Django

Zoe then hung up and changed into her Black Cuervo outfit to finish her assignment. She went through the air vent to get to the location where the deed to Miracle City is located. According to the information that The Third gave her thanks to him sweet talking him, she headed to the office of the Mayor to get the deed. Many villains have tried to get the deed to Miracle City before, but the location of the deed has always been changed whenever a new Municipal President has been elected; even when Municipal President Rodriguez the First was around, no villain could find it. However, this turns out to be a false rumor that was set up to trick thieves from stealing the deed; the deed is actually in the office of the Municipal President within the portrait of the last Municipal President. Black Cuervo, as Zoe Aves, managed to get the information out of The Third because he was so easy to manipulate with her feminine charms; she didn't like having to use them on such an idiot. She was glad that she wouldn't have to pretend to like him after all of this since she only wants one man to pay attention to her: El Tigre.

* * *

Back at the prison, Chief Suarez and the Twins continued to the location of Frida's voice. After walking down to the source of Frida's voice, they see Frida playing her mystical item.

"So you arrived?" said Frida as she stopped playing her guitar

"Frida, you're ok! Who kidnapped you? What supervillain brought you here? Was it that delinquent El Tigre?" said Chief Suarez heading to his daughter

"There you go always blaming Manny for everything; I guess hitting you with my guitar didn't get the message across." said Frida kicking her father away from her

"What the!?" said Anita surprised to see this

"Frida what's the meaning of this?" said Nikita as she, Anita, and Chief Suarez are trapped in balls of water

"What do you want us to do with them La Sirena de Mar?" said one of the prisoners as she and some other prisoners came in

"La Sirena de Mar!?" said Chief Suarez with a surprised and confused tone

"Take my sisters to the solitary confinement rooms and keep them there until I'm finished. Don't hurt them! (to Anita and Nikita) I'm not showing you two sympathies; I'm just making sure mom doesn't lose you two." said Frida

"Frida, I don't understand?" Chief Suarez asked his daughter as she walks up to him

* * *

Back at the office of The Third, Black Cuervo is searching for the portrait of Municipal President Rodriguez in order to find the deed to Miracle City. After taking down the portrait and separating it from the frame, she found the deed to Miracle City and put it in a special compartment located in her helmet. She left the office through the vent and headed back to the bathroom in order to change back into her purple dress. As soon as she left the bathroom, her mother in a green dress.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked her mother

"I could ask you the same thing. When I heard that you were the date for the Municipal President, I was surprised but at the same time proud; I see the seduction skills that your grandmother and I taught you work perfectly." said Carmelita/Voltura with a proud tone

"It was easy to manipulate him; it was like taking candy from a baby." said Zoe rolling her eyes

"So, what did you take from him? I'm dying to find out." Carmelita asked her daughter

"Something that is none of your concern. I don't know what you came here to steal mother, but I suggest that you leave now; things are about to get a little wild." said Zoe before she presses a button on her watch

(Just then, a huge flock of robot birds came in and started attacking everyone. Before Voltura ask her daughter, she noticed that Zoe had her blaster pointing at her head)

"What is the meaning of this?" Carmelita asked with an angry look

"I'll give you the short version: Me and the next generation of evil are taking over Miracle City once and for all." said Zoe with an evil tone

Django and Dr. Chipotle Jr. are heading to the lair of El Mal Verde. Django then calls for El Mal Verde and he appears before him.

* * *

Response to Guest-

 **To** **Stargamergirl14: Yes, Sophia is the new leader of the Mustache Mafia; I thought I made that clear (sorry if I didn't). Also, only the young villains are doing this; the older ones aren't a part of this at all; the only exceptions are El Mal Verde and El Oso(since he's too stupid and simple minded to take this all away from them and he's easy to manipulate**


	4. I want to be with him(Zoe)

(Flashback)

 _When she first started out being Black Cuervo, her goals consisted of robbing museums, banks, jewelry stores, and getting revenge on El Tigre. Like the rest of the Flock of Fury, "Vendetta" against the Rivera family, for her it's Manny/El Tigre. However, as she grew older, she started to tire of wanting to get revenge on him or simply destroy him. She still liked him, even when she saw him dating other girls, but she didn't feel like destroying him anymore since it would accomplish nothing. After choosing to give up on getting revenge on El Tigre as Black Cuervo, she opted to become friends with Manny; even if it meant having to be around Frida, who she still doesn't like. Her mother and Grandmami warn her that this will end badly somehow, like all the relationships with Rivera men do._

At the lair of the Flock of Fury, Zoe is stuck cleaning up the attic of her home. As she is cleaning it, she hits the wall of the attic and a journal hits her on her head. When she grabs the diary, she decides to tear it; but stops herself when she realizes that it's her mother's diary. Since her mother isn't around, she decides to read it since it might have something on her mother that she can use one day to raise her allowance. As she is going through this diary, she notices a bookmark that says "White Pantera". Zoe figured that this was going to be some stuff about White Pantera and how much her mother loved him but she decided to read it anyway since she could use something in it to embarrass her mother. However, as she is reading it, she notices some details in these chapters that do not match with what she knows. As she continued to read, she noticed something else that really surprised her: Why White Pantera really broke up with her?

She flew to the Rivera house to find White Pantera watering some flowers. She sneaks up behind him and points her laser behind his back.

"Hello Black Cuervo! Where is the rest of the Flock of Fury?" White Pantera said putting his hands up

"This isn't about them, entirely. I need you to answer a few questions about why you broke up with my mother." said Black Cuervo

"Why do you need to know that?" White Pantera asked

"This!" said Black Cuervo showing the page in the diary

Black Cuervo showed White Pantera the diary entry regarding her mother and the "real reason" why he broke up with her. Black Cuervo has always been told that the reason he broke up with his mother because he couldn't handle her being Voltura and all the evil. However, according to her diary, he broke up with her because she was being possessive of White Pantera, not letting him be around anyone other than her. She would follow him around almost everywhere and she tried to get him to join the side of evil rather than being a hero. As a result, he broke up with her and stopped hanging around her.

"I couldn't stand your mother being all possessive of me and not allowing me to be around anyone other than her. She scared off anyone who tried to talk to me, ask me questions, etc." said White Pantera

"But you were ok with her being a supervillain?" Black Cuervo said with a slightly surprised look on her face

"I have a family of super villains; I may not approve of what they have done but I never hated them for it nor did I have a huge problem with it. When it came to your mother, it didn't bother me that she was Voltura and being a criminal." White Pantera explained

"I'm surprised you didn't try to convert her to being a superhero." said Black Cuervo

"I won't deny that I thought about it, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to her; otherwise, I would be trying the change my family and trying to change her." said White Pantera

"So you did have feelings for her, ones that could have worked out?" Black Cuervo asked

"Yes! I know our families have had a long history with yours, but I can assure you that the feelings we had for your family were genuine at some point." said White Pantera taking off his mask

"So it was always my family's fault?" Black Cuervo asked

"No, sometimes it was ours too; like with my father and your grandmother." White Pantera admitted

"I already know about their relationship to an "extent that I'm scarred for life for seeing." said Black Cuervo

 _One night, when she was coming back late from a heist, she overheard her Grandmami giggling in her room. She assumed that her Grandmami got drunk watching one of her favorite shows, but it turned out that she was with Puma Loco in her room and she got a quick glance of them playing a game called Find the egg, which involved some very inappropriate things that involved an egg; she had nightmares for weeks._

"I see! Is that all you came to ask me?" White Pantera asked

"Yeah! I would blast you in order to make a legend of myself, but I don't want to ruin my relationship with Manny by eliminating you." said Black Cuervo shutting her laser down

"Cuervo! I don't know what's going to happen between the you and Manny, but I hope you two do better than "we" did." said White Pantera referring to his past relationship with Voltura and the relationship between Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler

With that said, Black Cuervo flew away. As she is flying away, she notices Django on a nearby roof signaling her to come down.

"Looking for El Tigre. If I remember correctly, I saw him at the docks." said Django strumming his guitar

"I wasn't looking for him; I was getting answers!" Black Cuervo shouted

"Would it have something to do with the Rivera family and your family no fully working it out and your "Vendetta" has been proven pointless because of your family's history?" said Django toying with her a bit

"Were you spying on me?" Black Cuervo asked pointing her laser at him

"A little; but my nana has a lot of records of Flock of Fury members, your family, having a relationship with a Rivera and it not working out for a certain reason. She sometimes reads the list for the fun of it; if you like, I can lend it to you." said Django

"What do you want?" Black Cuervo asked

"I'm planning something big a year from now and we could use your help." said Django

"Who's we and what plan?" Black Cuervo asked

""We" is our generation of evil. As for the plan, in short, it involves taking over Miracle City and eventually the world. We need your skills to help achieve that; after all, you do want to do something other than wasting time on getting revenge on El Tigre since it became a waste of time. You don't want to become like your Grandmami, who only gets attention from a Rivera at an old age, or your mother, who's longing for a Rivera is unfulfilled." Django explained

"If you think you can manipulate me, you've got another thing coming." said Black Cuervo

"I wasn't trying to manipulate you; I was just stating the facts. Besides, El Tigre figured that you would want to join us." said Django

"El Tigre; but he's not on the side of villainy like us, yet." said Black Cuervo

"I can assure you that he is, but it's being kept secret from public knowledge and any time someone says it we manage to make it sound like a nasty rumor. We're making preparations for the plan right now. If you want in, now's the time." said Django

"I'm in!" said Black Cuervo

 _That was the day that Black Cuervo officially teamed up with Django and the rest of her generation of evil. While they didn't officially meet up until a year from now, she has been doing missions that involved additional funding for their assault on Miracle City and getting close to Municipal President Rodriguez the third (which she did not enjoy)._

(The Present Day)

"So, you and your generation are planning to take over Miracle City." said Voltura

"Your generation had your chance mother; now we're going to take it. I'm also, not going to become like you or Grandmami." said Black Cuervo

"You think El Tigre will ever love you like you want him to; ridiculous. Rivera men are nothing but trouble; he'll never want to return your feelings the way you want him to. He'll never love you!" said Voltura

"Even if El Tigre doesn't return my romantic feelings for him, I know I'll be in a better place in his heart, unlike you who doesn't have a place in White Pantera's heart." said Black Cuervo

Just then, Black Cuervo blast her mother with her laser. The laser was set to stun since she didn't want to kill her mother; she figured knowing that her own daughter is going to be happy with a Rivera is painful enough. She then checks her wristband to see that her flock of bird drones have done their job faster than originally intended. While they were designed to attack people, their main objective is to steal personal information through their phones, credit cards, and DNA for future operations outside of Miracle City since some of these people have connections that could be beneficial to their plan. Even though most of the birds were destroyed by the heroes guarding the charity ball, the information was passed on to Black Cuervo's wrist watch and she sent it to Dr. Chipotle Jr. for analysis. She then changed back into her Black Cuervo outfit to meet up with El Tigre on a nearby rooftop; however, she sees that Sirena del Mar is there too.

"Frida!" said Black Cuervo

"Zoe!" said La Sirena del Mar

"So, you're waiting for El Tigre too?" said Black Cuervo

"Of course I am; I am his girl after all." said La Sirena del Mar

"No, I'm his girl." said Black Cuervo

"No, me!" said La Sirena del Mar

"No, me!" said Black Cuervo

"Aren't both of you his girls?" Lady Lava stated as she appeared with El Oso

"Lady Lava! El Oso! What are you two doing here?" said Black Cuervo as she and La Sirena del Mar are about to attack them

"Easy girls; we're on your side. Django sent us." said Lady Lava

"So, you're not going to stop us from taking over Miracle City for our generation?" La Sirena del Mar asked

"We couldn't care less about ruling Miracle City. Isn't that right, darling?" said Lady Lava laying her hand on El Oso's face

Yeah, Lady Lava, darling, Mang." said El Oso as he is given a kiss by Lady Lava

"Then what are you two doing here?" Black Cuervo asked.

 **The next chapter regarding Frida and this one happened at the same time and will converge into the following chapter after these two just so you know. Also, Lady Lava, if case anyone doesn't know, made a cameo in Fool Speed Ahead and The Good, The Bad, The El Tigre.**


	5. I want to be with him(Frida)

(Flashback)

 _At the Suarez House, Frida is writing some song lyrics for a new song that her band is going to sing at a concert at the high school in a few days. As she is writing, she gets a text from Manny telling her that her guitar is ready. She stopped writing her song and started heading over to Manny's house, only for her to run into her father at the same time._

"Frida, where are you going?" Chief Suarez asked

"I need to stop by Manny's house to pick up my guitar." said Frida

"Why does that punk have your guitar?" Chief Suarez asked

"He knew someone that could customize it for me. Also, when are you going to stop calling Manny a punk already? It's getting kind of old Papa." Frida stated rolling her eyes

"My opinion on that boy will never change." Chief Suarez stated firmly

"If it's because of your eye Papa, which was years ago, I'm going to say this to you right now: Get Over It Already." Frida shouted

"My eye has nothing to do with this young lady. Every time you are around him, you are always in danger and he would always get you in trouble." said Chief Suarez

"I put myself in that danger willingly and any trouble that we got into was of my own actions; Manny didn't influence me to do anything. When are you going to understand that my actions are my own and not the product of Manny making me do stuff." Frida stated walking up to him in anger before heading to the door

"Frida, I've also heard that he's a true villain now" said Chief Suarez

"That's just a rumor papa; you have no proof of that. Just because he's mad at his parents and grandpapi, doesn't mean he's crossed over to the side of evil." said Frida

"Frida I know it to be true." said Chief Suarez

"Since you have a tendency to not like Manny at all, no matter what good he has done in the past, I have very little reason to believe you. Also, if he did become a supervillain in any way, you may have played a role in that happening too." said Frida before leaving the door

 _Over the years, Frida has been getting tired of her father always saying bad things about Manny all the time and blaming him for every bad situation she got in. Frida has always acknowledged that she puts herself in danger not only because it's fun but also because she loves him. Frida has always liked Manny but has only been able to get close enough to him in a friend capacity. Even though they barely hang out as often like the used too, she still had feelings for him._

Frida is heading over to Manny's house like she said. However, she was really going over there to get her guitar from Grandpapi, who knew the actual guy who could modify her guitar.

"Fireworks button, mini sound machine, increased durability, and some other stuff that you mentioned." said Grandpapi giving Frida the red customized guitar

"Thanks; this will be perfect for my show!" said Frida

"Excellent! (coughing hard)" said Grandpapi coughing before Frida giving him some water

"You ok?" Frida asked

"I'm fine! As much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting old...er. I may not have long for this world but I leave it knowing that Manny has finally joined the side of evil." said Grandpapi

"Even though he's still mad at you too." said Frida

"Well, I get that he's angry at me, but I'm sure he still looks up to me like I did for my grandfather; it made my father upset, like all the other things that made my father upset. "said Grandpapi

"You've told me and Manny that story about how you disobeyed Justice Jaguar loads of times simply because he wouldn't let you go out past curfew, didn't like how you looked up to the Mighty Cheetar, and he disapproved of you dating Lady Gobbler (even though you were also seeing Dora on the side at times too). The point is you did things that went against your father's wishes; that's where you're going with this." said Frida

"Yes and I'm suggesting that you are going to have to do the same if you still want to be with Manny since your father doesn't like Manny." said Grandpapi as he takes some pills and drinks is water

"He's never going to like Manny. Even after all the good he did or every time he saved me, he'll never accept that I love him." said Frida looking at an old photo of her and Manny

"Do you really care if your father accepts Manny? Well Frida, you shouldn't. He'll never budge from that; take it from someone who had a father like that who was incredibly stubborn and didn't like my choices in woman….and choices in general." said Grandpapi

"Are you saying that I should simply become a supervillain simply because my father will never accept that Manny is in my heart?" said Frida

"Many villains here became villains for lesser reasons; you could be one of those villains." Grandpapi pointed out

"I'll consider it." said Frida as she is leaving

Frida left with her guitar after that. As she is walking, she does think back to the times that she wanted to be a supervillain or superhero too; basically, she wanted to have a power of her own. She remembered all those times Manny was there for her and all those times he protected her yet she couldn't do the same; there were times that she did help but she wanted to make a bigger impact. What she wanted now more than ever is to be able to stand with Manny without being a burden. Then suddenly, Django appeared in the alley that she was walking in.

"Hello Frida!" said Django

"Django! What do you want? Are you trying to kidnap me in order to get to Manny?" said Frida about to use her guitar to attack Django

"Nah, that wouldn't do anything. Besides, I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to invite you amongst our ranks, the ranks of villainy." said Django sitting on a nearby garbage can

"Why would you want that?" Frida asked

"I see potential in you Frida; the potential to do evil things." said Django

"If you think sweet talking is going to get you anywhere with me, don't bother." said Frida

"I know it won't get me anywhere; after all, your heart only belongs to El Tigre. Even when we were younger, I could tell you only had eyes for him. You didn't like how he was with other girls because you thought that he would no longer want to be around you; especially since only a few people ever got around you that much unless they were approved by your father." said Django

"I don't need his approval!" Frida stated

"Yet you've hoped for him to approve of Manny but he can't seem to get over that eye of his. Even if you two managed to run away together, he would hunt you down and shoot Manny on sight." Django pointed out

"I wouldn't let that happen! "said Frida squeezing her guitar in anger

"I know you wouldn't; you don't want to be protected, rather you want to have the power to stand by Manny's side. However, your father has always wanted you, even if he won't say it directly, to be that helpless little girl that he can always protect from the dangers of the world. I bet he would even stop you from achieving your rock star dream." said Django

"My dad would do many things, but he wouldn't do that. He knows how important being a rock star is to me and my band." said Frida

"Are you sure about that? You don't think it's possible that he may have hidden something so important from you that it would cause a problem in your dream." said Django

 _A few months ago, Frida and her band sent a demo track that they came up with for a very exclusive record company called "Comet City Records". They are very exclusive and only accept the best. Frida and her bandmates, Teeny and Rosa, hoped they would get discovered by them to kick start their band's career in the music industry; they tried a few other music companies too but the endgame was Comet City Records since they have a lot of more influence in the music industry. However, her family wanted Frida to go to college or at least community college before that but Frida was tired of school. Frida made a deal that by the end of the year if her band doesn't receive a response from Comet City Records or any music companies then she would go to school as promised; she only has a month before she had to own up to that promise. As she waited for responses, her band played small gigs in Miracle City since their band is very popular here._

Later that night, Frida decided to sneak into her father's office during the middle of the night while everyone is asleep; she knew Anita and Nikita wouldn't hear her since they both snore in unison and her parents are sure to be asleep since they play "Bad Cop interrogates Bad Prisoner" on a Friday/Saturday night. She managed to sneak into his office since she knew the security codes to access the room due to her always sneaking into her office whenever she or her sisters had their toys or anything precious that they liked whenever they, most of the time Frida, did something wrong. When she entered his office, she decided to search the "Timeout Drawer" which is practically old and dusty in order to see if there was any proof that her father hid anything related to her music career at all.

The next morning, when everyone was getting up, they noticed Frida's room was empty and wondered what was going on. When they all went downstairs, Manny was waiting at the front door. Emiliano was about to attack him for simply being in his house, but Frida stopped him by hitting him in the head with her guitar. She then threw the letters she received from the different record companies at him; while some of them were rejections, others were acceptances. Frida also found out that her father not only had her email passwords but Rosa and Tenny's too; meaning he hacked their emails and prevented all contact from all these record deals from coming to her or them. Frida also assumed that he must have had their phones hacked too and made sure no phone calls from them were received. Frida looked at her father in anger and asked him why he did this; he didn't answer her. Since he didn't give an answer, she had Manny help her with her stuff and leave; Carmela tried to stop Frida but she told her that she "won't be his prisoner anymore".

 _Since that day, Frida never spoke to her father ever again. She told Rosa and Teeny what happened and apologized to them; they weren't mad at her since it wasn't her fault. Django approached Frida and offered her and her band a chance to be big right now; all Frida had to do was help out in his planes of taking over Miracle City. Frida agreed, especially since Manny was a part of this plan too; however, Rosa and Teeny (along with their families) couldn't get hurt in any way and she gets her own mystical item for herself. Django agreed to these terms and helped get Frida's band noticed by an evil record company that is just as big as the company they were trying to get noticed by called Siren Industries; Rosa and Teeny didn't mind it was an evil record company that much since all they wanted was to play with Frida. Upon arriving at Siren Industries, they played their music for the head of the company, a woman named Stella Henderson, who was also known as The Silver Mermaid._

(Present day)

"You tried to prevent me from fulfilling my dream of being a rock star! You tried to go back your word that if I got discovered I didn't have to go to school(college). Why!?" said Frida looking at her father in disgust

"I wanted to protect you from the risk of being let down. As someone who knew a guy who tried being a musician and didn't make it as big as he wanted and ultimately had his music forgotten, I didn't want that to happen to you." said Chief Suarez with a guilty look on his face

"I knew that me and my band faced that risk; we all knew! That didn't give you the right to stop us like that." said Frida

"Yet you have the right to conquer Miracle City for criminals?" Chief Suarez stated

"Conquering Miracle City is just a means to an end to something greater; my dream doesn't have anything to do with that. Besides, Me, Manny, and the others have a plan for it." said Frida

"That punk turned you…." Chief Suarez said before Frida shouted at him

"I MADE MY OWN CHOICES! I don't fight for Manny; I fight with him! Yes, I do love; if you can't handle that, then you no longer have to call me your daughter anymore. Goodbye, Chief Emiliano Suarez "said Frida strumming her guitar

Frida used her powers to fully encase her father in water in order to drown him just enough for him to pass out; she didn't want to kill him since her mother and sisters still need him and knowing that her own daughter is on the side of evil is punishment enough. She had the prisoners restrain him and take him to the "special prison for the people in our way"; they have to keep him alive. She contacted Django and told him that they have her father and are sending him to the "special prison"; she also told him that she was going to meet up with Manny. When she arrives at the rooftop that Manny is supposed to meet her at, she notices Black Cuervo flying in too.

"Frida!" said Black Cuervo

"Zoe!" said La Sirena del Mar

"So, you're waiting for El Tigre too?" said Black Cuervo

"Of course I am; I am his girl after all." said La Sirena del Mar

"No, I'm his girl." said Black Cuervo

"No, me!" said La Sirena del Mar

"No, me!" said Black Cuervo

"Aren't both of you his girls?" Lady Lava stated as she appeared with El Oso

"Lady Lava! El Oso! What are you two doing here?" said Black Cuervo as she and La Sirena del Mar are about to attack them

"Easy girls; we're on your side. Django sent us." said Lady Lava

"So, you're not going to stop us from taking over Miracle City for our generation?" La Sirena del Mar asked

"We couldn't care less about ruling Miracle City. Isn't that right, darling?" said Lady Lava laying her hand on El Oso's face

Yeah, Lady Lava, darling, Mang." said El Oso as he is given a kiss by Lady Lava

"Then what are you two doing here?" Black Cuervo asked.

Elsewhere, outside of Miracle City, Frida's mother Carmela Suarez is attending a meeting with some associates of her while this attack is going on. She tries to contact Emiliano, Anita, or Nikita but no answer; she figures that they are busy but she still worries about them. She also tries Frida to see if she is somewhere safe too. As she is trying to call Frida, she stops wondering if Frida had found out the truth by now: She was the one that blocked all the information regarding Frida's music career, not Emiliano.

 **When it comes to how Frida is here and her motivations, I suggest, in some form to take it with a grain of salt. I had to give Frida a reason other than just Manny since the other villains have a motivation of sorts already and she needed something. As for if Carmela or Emiliano, I think they would try to discourage Frida about her music career since it is a hit or miss industry at times but to go to this extreme can be put to debate but I had to give Frida something. As for Silver Mermaid and Siren Industries, more will be revealed in the future; I want that information to be in a separate chapter.**


	6. The Power of El Tigre

Elsewhere, on the roof, El Tigre is about to meet up with Black Cuervo and La Sirena del Mar. As he is about to leave, a hand grabs him by the leg; it was a hero that El Tire managed to defeat with ease. These heroes appeared because he took a special device from Davi that is meant to notify a nearby hero if he/she is in distress. It also doubles as an ID for their not so secret base at a place called HeroCo, where El Tigre is supposed to go next for the stage of the plan.

 _HeroCo is a corporation funded by a scientist and former hero named Dr. Matrix. He and his group of scientist have been working on a formula that is supposed to give an individual super powers based on their genes. He offered the people of Miracle City a chance to have powers provided that they use these powers for good and never evil otherwise the powers would be taken away; this is possible thanks to a special pill that is placed in their blood that can take a person's powers away. Many villains have tried to take this place over, but it's pointless to do so since the actual formula isn't in any regular HeroCo buildings, the place is heavily fortified with a huge security force thanks to a hero named Captain Multiply who has managed to create enough guards to prevent theft, and no supervillain could sneak in and gain powers because they do an extensive background check on a person whenever they want powers._

He waited for Django's skeleton guards to come take these heroes to "the special prison" before going to meet up with Black Cuervo and La Sirena del Mar. After jumping the rooftops for a while, he met up with them; he noticed El Oso and Lady Lava are there too.

"Hey El Tigre, mang!" said El Oso

"El Oso! Lady Lava! I assumed Django sent you two for the next stage." said El Tigre

"Yes! He figured that the three of you could handle this yourselves, but we got tired of just watching the fun." said Lady Lava as she gets off of El Oso's shoulder

"I had a few extra devices anyway so you can join in; but you have to do what I say." said El Tigre giving everyone the devices that he stole from Davi and the other heroes

"Of course! Me and El Oso are at your disposal." said Lady Lava

"Yeah, mang. You the boss, mang. So where are we going, mang?" said El Oso

"HeroCo! We're going to take something very big from them." said El Tigre

But isn't breaking into that place almost impossible and the formula isn't there, mang?" said El Oso thinking back to all the times he tried to break in and failed

"We're not going after the formula; we're going after something else that they have hidden in there. As for breaking in, you'll all go through the back entrance with these." said El Tigre

"What will you be doing?" Lady Lava asked

"Creating a distraction from the front." said El Tigre popping his claws

With that said, El Tigre headed to the HeroCo building located in uptown Miracle City. The building itself is ten stories high and crawling with guards. As El Tigre walked up to the building on of the guards tells him to surrender since they fully recognized him as a villain now but El Tigre slashed him in his helmet and kicked him to the wall hard. The other guard then called for backup and about 12 squads of guards came, surrounded El Tigre, and pointed their blasters at him. Before they did anything, a familiar face appears in front of El Tigre; it is the Seventh Samurai

"Seventh Samurai!" said El Tigre

"El Tigre! I heard about the rumors of you crossing over to the side of evil; I had hoped they weren't true." said Seventh Samurai with a disappointed look

"I'm surprised that Toshiro isn't here; I expected him instead of you." said El Tigre looking around for him

"My son is busying protecting our hometown. He's become a true warrior ever since meeting you." said Seventh Samurai

"Well he was kind of pathetic and polite when I first met him." said El Tigre taunting him

"I won't let you insult my son like that. Before we begin, I would like to know, why? What would make someone as strong as you become a villain." said Seventh Samurai drawing out his sword

"Let's just say that I have plans for Miracle City and the rest of the world; something that I couldn't accomplish as a hero. Besides, if I became a hero, nothing would get done. I don't expect you to or anyone else to understand." said El Tigre popping out his claws

El Tigre then let out a huge roar that created a shock wave that managed to knock out a lot of the guards; the roar is just as powerful as the original El Tigre's roar. This caused the Seventh Samurai to flinch a bit but not too long for him to defend himself with his sword when El Tigre began to slash his claws again.

Elsewhere, behind the building, Black Cuervo, La Sirena del Mar, Lady Lava, and El Oso, sneaked in using the devices that El Tigre gave them in order to get into the building. This back entrance is used by the heroes whenever there are long lines at HeroCo, reporters asking questions about them, and to supposedly sneak in-out of the building whenever they have dates with them. These devices also override the "good scanner" that is meant to stop anyone who is evil from entertaining too. Once inside, they headed to "the place" where El Tigre told them that they needed to go.

"How far is this thing we're looking for, mang?" El Oso asked

"It's very deep underground. We're going to have to find the right elevator in order to take us down there." said La Sirena del Mar looking at the map

"So, what is it we're looking for anyway?" Lady Lava asked

"A very powerful weapon that the heroes have been developing for two years now ever since HeroCo appeared here. It's supposed to be a very powerful airship that is supposed to be able to track criminals that have been in jail more than once and figure out where they are and what they are doing." La Sirena del Mar explained

"How do you know so much?" Lady Lava asked

"I learned about the plans a few months ago when I sneaked into the police station to steal my mystical item. Right now, the airship's operations and tracking devices aren't fully installed but it can still fly in the air."

Hey, who are you four?" said a guard noticing them

"I'll call for…" said another guard before Lady Lava blast him and the other guard with her lava powers

"I don't think so. (to El Oso) Honey, could you deal with these guards for us? Could you also see if any of the rooms have something valuable that I might like" said Lady Lava before giving El Oso a kiss

"Sure, darling, mang!" said El Oso before running off

"Well ladies, let's go." said Lady Lava

The three of them headed to the elevator while El Oso took on the guards; all he had to do was hit them in the face. After they were down, he began running around the floor in order to see if there is anything that Lady Lava might like. Lady Lava then blew El Oso a kiss before the elevator took her, Black Cuervo, and La Sirena del Mar down to where the airship is supposed to be located.

"You have El Oso wrapped around your finger." said La Sirena del Mar

"Well when you have a mature, sexy body like mine, you can make a man like him do whatever you want if you say the right things to him. I'm sure you two have been able to do that with other guys, assuming you two have dated other guys other than simply going after El Tigre." said Lady Lava

"Of course I've dated other guys." said La Sirena del Mar thinking about Senor Sinestro, Dr. Chipotle Jr, and three other guys she dated in the past

"I've been able to bring many guys to my feet." said Black Cuervo thinking about Carlito of the Golden Eagle Twins, Django, and four other guys she dated in the past

"Excellent! I was hoping that you two have had other experiences than simply crushing on El Tigre; I would be very disappointed if all you two focused only on him without any other experiences." said Lady Lava placing her arms around them

"Why do you care?" La Sirena del Mar asked

"As a fellow femme fatale and woman, I make it my business to see that female villains such as yourselves don't fall in love so easily without having other experiences under their belts; it gives us senior femme fatals a bad name." said Lady Lava

"You don't really love El Oso! I know you are just using him like most of the female villains and gold diggers to get the fortune that he managed to get from finding the legendary Eclipse Diamond, which is worth almost half of Miracle City." said Black Cuervo thinking about when her mother dated El Oso to do that

"The only reason El Oso didn't buy half of Miracle City because he still wanted to continue robbing banks and other. Plus, he's simple minded!" La Sirena del Mar pointed out

"He may be simple minded, but I've always had a soft spot for idiot men anyway. Besides, I like him as a bodyguard too; plus, it's not like he doesn't know what I'm doing." said Lady Lava

"Looks like we're almost at the level where the airship is." said La Sirena del Mar looking at the level they are about to hit

"My lasers are itching." said Black Cuervo bringing out her lasers

"Let's just hope El Oso and El Tigre can distract those guys long enough for us to steal this airship." said Lady Lava

"I don't know about El Oso, but I know that El Tigre can last." said Black Cuervo

"That's something we can agree on. He's grown very powerful over the years." said La Sirena del Mar

Back with El Tigre, he is holding his own against the Seventh Samurai and the rest of the guards. Once he pushed the Seventh Samurai away from him for a while, he put his attention on the guards next, especially after they brought out glowing swords on him. El Tigre ran up to them and slashed at their swords and them. When a guard managed to get far away from him, El Tigre extended his claws long enough to reach this guard and slash at him. El Tigre then shot one of his Tigre claw darts at some nearby snipers; once the darts hit he snipers, the claws let out huge explosions that took the guards and surrounded them in a mystical fire that caused the guards incredible pain. The Seventh Samurai ran toward El Tigre shouting, which alerted El Tigre enough to react and break one of his swords

"Maybe you shouldn't warn your opponent when attacking him; you could have attacked me from behind." said El Tigre

"Attacking from behind is the coward's way; you know that since your father taught you that." said Seventh Samurai pulling out another sword

"My father taught me many things, but I only payed attention to the stuff that interested me at the end of the day." said El Tigre

"What would he say if he saw you doing this, being a part of this destruction." said Seventh Samurai

"I don't know really! But given that I come from a long line of super villains, he wasn't entirely surprised about my decision when he last saw me." said El Tigre

"What do you mean by that? What happened to your father; what have you done?" Seventh Samurai shouted in anger

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. However, I did destroy him along with my Grandpapi and mother." said El Tigre

Back inside the underground floor, the girls have managed to take down all the guards that were protecting the ship; they were either blasted, drowned in water, or are surrounded by lava. Anyone who was left standing were the staff members who were meant to fly and operate this thing; Black Cuervo and La Sirena del Mar gave them "convincing" arguments to join them and help them operate this airship. La Sirena del Mar asked if the airship could fly; one of the operators told them that it can fly but the targeting systems aren't fully operational yet, Since the goal is to simply steal the airship, they didn't care about that. Lady Lava asked if this ship has a teleporter and she is told yes; she has one of the operators use the teleporter to bring El Oso here since she didn't want to go looking for him to tell him that they are ready. The operator used the teleporter to bring El Oso here; he is holding a lot of stuff that he got for Lady Lava.

"Hey, how did I get here, mang?" El Oso wondered

"I brought you here, darling. We're ready to go!" said Lady Lava walking up to him

"Ok! I managed to find some stuff that I thought you would like, but I didn't get that much; these hero mangs don't seem to have much." said El Oso dropping a lot of random stuff that he thought she would like

"That's ok, darling; heroes never have that much anyway. The fact that you manage to get me three of my favorite things is enough. Once we get some down time, we'll have some "forest fire fun"." said Lady Lava holding up a diamond, a ruby necklace, and a stuffed panda bear

"Can we use honey this time?" El Oso asked

"Ok!" said Lady Lava giving him a kiss

Back with Black Cuervo and La Sirena del Mar, they are waiting on the bridge and watching the fight between El Tigre and the Seventh Samurai through an outside camera. They knew that El Tigre could take care of himself in this since his powers and strength have greatly improved over the years. As they are watching, they get a call from Django on their phones.

"Have you two managed to get the airship yet?" Django asked

"We have; we're just waiting for it to warm up." said La Sirena del Mar

"Alright! Once it's in the air, we need to assemble everyone for the final attack." said Django

"Can we assume that you managed to get El Mal Verde?" said Black Cuervo

"We have! I also got word that Che, Cactus Kid, and Sophia have done what they've needed to do. Now we can strike against Sartana and take her empire for ourselves." said Django

"I'll let El Tigre know about." said La Sirena del Mar

"Oh Tigre, the ship is ready. Could you come meet me and the rest of these fools here?" said Black Cuervo immediately calling El Tigre on her phone with a flirty tone

"Hey, I was going to call him!" La Sirena del Mar shouted

"Too bad; I beat you too it." said Black Cuervo

"Except you failed to tell him that we need him to get rid of the building since it's kind of preventing us from leaving. (to El Tigre) You think you can clear that building for us so we can open the underground garage for us." said La Sirena del Mar wanting to one up Black Cuervo

"Give me 10 seconds! (to Seventh Samurai) I had fun fighting you Seventh Samurai, but I've got other plans now." said El Tigre getting off his phone

"You're not going anywhere!" said Seventh Samurai

"I'm afraid you won't be able to stop me. Ancient Tigre Spirit, I summon you!" El Tigre shouted

The huge green spirit tiger appeared behind El Tigre, causing the Seventh Samurai and the rest of the guards' watch in horror; one of the guards even wet himself. El Tigre then sent the spirit toward all of them, ultimately defeating the Seventh Samurai and destroying the HeroCo building in the process. Once the building is completely gone, the underground garage opened and the airship flew up into the sky. El Tigre was then teleported into the airship where Black Cuervo and La Sirena del Mar are waiting for him and they ran up to his side immediately. They tried to fight but El Tigre prevented them from killing each other.

"Can you two save that for another time? We still have a lot more to do." said El Tigre stopping them from fighting

"Fine!" Black Cuervo and La Sirena del Mar said at the same time

"Django said that everyone has completed their assignments and its time to move on Sartana." said La Sirena del Mar

"So, he managed to gain control of El Mal Verde after all." said El Tigre

"That's what he told us." said Black Cuervo

"By the way, how long are we going to keep working with him?" La Sirena del Mar asked

"For once I agree with Frida. Why don't we crush him now?" Black Cuervo asked

"We will, in due time. Right now, we need to play along with Django until Sartana is taken down. Besides, I just need to confirm one thing with Sophia first before we strike. (to Lady Lava and El Oso) Can I assume that you two want in on this?" said El Tigre with a sinister look on his face

"Sure, why not." said Lady Lava

"Yeah mang; we' totally on your side." said El Oso

"Excellent!" said El Tigre

 **This chapter was to give you a better idea of what's to come and to show you some of the new powers that El Tigre has now over the years, with one callback power that I wanted to see used again. I may add more powers to his roster or powers but it will vary based on what I want to see happen. Also, I have four questions that I would like to ask you all.**

 **Do you want me to change this rating to M, leave it as T, or it doesn't matter either way to you?**

 **Should I change the name of this story? If so, what should the name change be?**

 **What do you want to see more of in this story?**

 **Should I bring in the character Mikla into this story? I've heard he was going to be in season 3 if the show had continued in case you don't know who I'm talking about. Look him up just so you'll know what I'm talking about.**


	7. Che and Django's meeting

(Flashback)

 _The Cult of Zombies! It is a group of people in Miracle City and other nearby towns who saw the Zombie race as beings' worthy of following and becoming. This cult is made up of people who wanted to walk the earth forever rather than die. The zombies of Zombie Town saw them as a mere nuisance and considered them people talking big about being zombies like them but would want to back out the moment they see what being a zombie is like. However, Che saw them as a second army of sorts that could be very useful to him when he takes control of Zombie Town from his grandfather, General Chapuza._

At the Zombie Bar, Che is drinking in his private booth surrounded by two hot zombie women. As he is drinking, one of the butlers tells Che that "he's here to see him. Che tells him to send him in. The "he" that the butler is talking about is his friend, Django. The two of them have been friends for a long time since Django officially moved to Miracle City. They both share a common interest in taking power, dancing, and ruling Miracle City.

"Glad you finally made it to the celebration Django." said Che

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Che. I bet your grandmother is looking forward to retiring and giving this all to you." said Django as he sat down

"He is! He's gotten tired of being in charge of Zombie Town and villainy." said Che

"I've heard! Now that you'll be in charge of Zombie Town and the zombie army, what are you going to do?" said Django

"Girls, leave us alone for a while. (to Django) I had plans for expanding Zombie Town in Miracle City but I've had to rethink them after all these new heroes have been appearing ever since HeroCo came in." said Che sending the zombie girls away

"That place has been bad for us villains. It's like anyone can have powers instead of having to earn them or simply be born with them out of random; not that I don't like taking the easy way out of anything since I do that sometimes but still." said Django grabbing a drink for himself

"I'm surprised Sartana hasn't done anything about it." said Che with a perplexed look

"My nana can afford to be patient about this sort of thing; besides, many of these new heroes are novices and haven't gotten in the way. However, I think it's about time she retires for real this time." said Django

"What do you mean by that?" Che asked

"Unlike you and Sophia, who manage to inherit the things you have, I have to take it. I don't have a problem with that but it won't be easy. I may need some help." said Django drinking and the breaking the bottle

"You want me to rally the zombies behind you in order to take down Sartana and take down HeroCo." said Che

"Oh no, the zombies will rally behind you. However, it won't just be you and me; we'll have their help too". Said Django bringing out a special skull that shows all the villains he wants to recruit

(Django shows images of villains in three rows. The First Row had: El Tigre, Frida, Black Cuervo, Señor Siniestro, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Cactus Kid, and Che. The Second Row had: Lady Lava, El Oso, The Three Bad Girls (Patches, Chainsaw, and Tattoo), and Mikla the Aztech Prince of Doom. The Third Row had various minions or small time villains who would be useful to their planes.)

"All of these villains. You seriously think that they will work for you." said Che with a perplexed look on his face

"No; they will work alongside me for their own benefit. However, you out of the majority of villains actually knows the meaning of the word "teamwork" or "eggplant" better than any of them. All I have to do is convince our generation of evil to join in this plan. I know based on some research of my own, they'll want in on this plan of taking down Sartana and ruling Miracle City for ourselves." said Django with a confident look on his face

"I like the idea, but I have a few concerns about this plan, mainly some of the villains on the guest list. El Oso and Lady Lava aren't our generation; they're practically old people. Mikla doesn't like you so there is no way he would join us. Also, El Tigre is on this list; it's El Tigre." said Che

"El Oso and Lady Lava don't really care about ruling Miracle City; even if they tried to turn against us no one would want to follow them. Mikla is a problem indeed but he hates Sartana more than he hates me or anyone else after what she did to his father, mother, and sister. As for El Tigre, he's on our side for sure." said Django

"He's always been a flip flop Django; even when he did villainous things, he would later do hero things too. Plus, he said zombies couldn't dance! How do you know he'll see this through to the end in regard to taking over Miracle City." said Che in anger

"We've matured from what we were when we were younger Che; El Tigre is the same. I've been watching him for a while now and given how much he's finally gotten tired of his father's words and teachings, wants to do more villainy than what Puma Loco did with him, and his mother don't be me started. El Tigre will join in on this completely without hesitation; I know this because I already asked him." said Django

"You asked him before me?" said Che in disappointment and anger

"I had to make sure if I could get him first before I could proceed with the rest of the plan I have in store." said Django

"I'll trust you on this, but I'm keeping my eye on him." said Che

"Excellent!" said Django

"So, when are we going to strike?" said Che

"We strike in about a year and few months from now after making a few preparations for taking over Miracle City. I'm focusing on getting everyone behind us and some other things." said Django

"What do you need me to do? (Django gives Che a list of names and address and a red vile) What's this?" Che asked taking the vile and list and looking at it

"A list of Zombie cultist that you can turn into zombies without any of them backing out. That vile that I gave you will also help you make them into very powerful soldiers that will be able to withstand against Sartana's army when the time comes." said Django

"What else do you want from me?" Che asked

"I need to see Dr. Swinebottom." said Django

 _The vile that Django gave Che did help make the Cult of Zombies powerful warriors like he said it would. These warriors not only made them powerful, but they were supposedly strong enough to go against Sartana's skeleton banditos whenever she is at their full power. Django told him to use them sparingly since showing their true strength at Sartana isn't necessary and it's to make sure that none of the heroes in Miracle City have a real way to actually combat them._

(The present day)

Che and his zombie army are taking everything from the museums and jewelry stores. As they are taking things, the anti-zombie unit along with a hero named Lady Kangaroo.

"Alright you zombies, we have you surrounded. Give back what you've stolen and turn yourselves in." said Lady Kangaroo as she is jumping

"Do you seriously think that works on us?" said Che with a confident look on his face

"I figured that it wouldn't. Attack!" said Lady Kangaroo

Lady Kangaroo and the Anti Zombie unit started attacking Che and his zombie army. The Anti zombie unit is firing bullets made up of solidified water from the Fountain of Agua Negra. The bullets could weaken a zombie long enough for them to be taken down easily. Che is able to hold his own against the Anti Zombie unit thanks to his enhanced speed so avoiding the bullets isn't a problem. He ran up to her and punched Lady Kangaroo in the gut before she could jump away. He then took a bite out of her arm, which effectively turned her into a zombie under his control. The rest of the Anti-Zombie unit was either defeated, or they ran away after seeing how formidable the zombies are. Che watched as they ran away and asked one of his zombie guards to give him a football; he placed it on the ground, had one of his zombies put his leg on fire, and kicked the ball at the Anti Zombie unit. Once the ball got near them, it exploded and covered all of them in a special fire that made them feel incredible pain while at the same time turned them into zombies. As Che watched, one of his servants told him that they found "it". Che then grabs his phone in order to call Django.

"We found it, the key to the box that contains Sartana's heart; it was right where you told us it would be." said Che

"Excellent! Now we can move on Sartana. Stay where you are for right now; El Tigre and his group should be getting the airship that will pick you up." said Django

I still don't trust him Django! How do you know that he won't turn on us once we take down Sartana?" said Che

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if he did have his own agenda against us. However, I have a few more individuals who will help take him down with us if not for us if and when El Tigre betrays us. So in the meantime, we play nice." said Django

Elsewhere, in an abandoned house, a picture of El Tigre is on a dartboard and people are throwing darts at him in anger. These people who are throwing darts at the board are: former Vice Principal Chakal, the Titanium Titan, (the fallen heroes) the Golden Eagle Twins, and the bad girls from Manny's school when he was a kid (Tattoo, Patches, and Chainsaw).

 **I know this chapter is short, but it's ultimately meant to be build up for something later along the lines and to let you know what Che is doing. I will do a chapter with Sophia and Cactus Kid soon along with the other villains I mentioned at the end.**


	8. All in the name of Revenge

At the location where El Mal Verde slumbers, Django is using his powers to restrain El Mal Verde while Dr. Chipotle Jr and Senor Siniestro are placing the device that is meant to control El Mal Verde. Once they got the device on him, El mal Verde calmed down and started to simply stand there.

"Well, how is it?" Django asked

"According to these readings, he's under our complete control." said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"Excellent!" said Django

"That was easier than I expected." said Senor Siniestro

"It's not over yet. My skeleton banditos are bringing in the rest of the pieces we need to fully control him." said Django

"I thought I was the one making the device that controls him." said Dr. Chipotle Jr feeling insulted

"You are and you did. However, I had something else in the works that is meant to help us in the long run when it comes to taking down Sartana. Looks like my bandits brought what we needed." said Django noticing his bandits arriving

"What are those things?" Senor Siniestro asked

"In short, they are powerful strength enhancing bands that will give El Mal Verde some of my strength but it will also give me all of his strength; we'll need it if we're going to take down Sartana." said Django

"Who made these bands?" Senor Siniestro asked

"Dr. Swinebottom! I've researched some of his work involved enhancing the strength of humans and mutating them into genetically enhanced pigs. His goal was to take over the world with an army of muscular pig people but his plans were ruined when the pigs found out about bacon. He worked on other stuff, but his main goal was to create an army of muscular pigs and since that didn't turn out well he killed himself. (to Django) I assume you brought him back to life." said Dr. Chipotle noticing the design of the bands

"Actually, he was brought back to life as a zombie by a lady zombie that liked his research. I don't get it either." said Django

"What does he have to do with those bands?" Senor Siniestro asked

"Other than the pig army, Dr. Swinebottom was working on something that could give the energy of giant monsters into people. However, this device failed since the energy of a regular human didn't have enough space to compensate for the monster's energy and as a result a regular person would die using this." said Django

"But since you are already dead, it doesn't apply to you and you'll be able to take all the energy needed. I guess that would work." said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"It will; you'll see! Once we get the rest of the things we need, we can crush my nana and take over her evil empire for ourselves." said Django

"And then we crush El Tigre! We still get to do that, right?" said Senor Siniestro

"You will! Just hold off until then; we need his power if we're going to take down Sartana once and for all. Once my nana is completely destroyed, then you guys can have your revenge on El Tigre for everything that he's done to us all." said Django with an evil smile on his face

(Flashback)

While Django was recruiting other villains to his cause of taking down Sartana, he was also focusing on individuals who would want to destroy El Tigre too. He knew that El Tigre wouldn't fully follow anything Django had planned to the end or at the very least he will turn on him at some point. So, he selected a few individuals that he knew would want to take down El Tigre and still help him with his agenda; Senor Siniestro and Dr. Chipotle Jr. were automatically on board since they are part of his original team anyway. They are both villains, they have always hated El Tigre, and they blame him for Frida breaking up with them respectively; even though she broke up with them because Sergio was too submissive to her and Diego was boring.

He first went to the Titanium Titan. He's always hated El Tigre since he blames him for stealing White Pantera away from him and ruining their partnership. All Django had to do was tell him that he would get the chance to destroy El Tigre if he did exactly what he said, which the Titan agreed; he had no interest in ruling Miracle City for himself so he was easy to manipulate into doing anything Django asked. Django also offered him something that could help him, in a sense, relive his time with White Pantera in return for his help.

Chakal was also another easy target for Django to manipulate too, even for an adult; he's just as broken as the Titan in a way and he's always hated El Tigre. Manny, after he graduated from Leone Middle School, played managed to get him fired from his job as Vice Principal after having him sent to Miracle City Asylum under the impression that he had an unhealthy obsession with ducks and sailor outfits. He tried to deny this but a lot of sailor stuff and ducks were found in his office and home so he got committed. He managed to get out after a few months but he couldn't get his job back since being committed into an insane asylum and the principal and superintendent found out that he took bribes from students who were skipping school and never put his energy into finding them; he always put his energy in going after Manny Rivera. He couldn't get a job as a Vice Principal or teacher anywhere and eventually resorted to drinking and becoming homeless. While he didn't have any proof or the ability to do anything, he knew in his heart that it was Manny Rivera that did this to him and he swore revenge.

The Golden Eagle Twins were offered a spot in Django's new order along with getting revenge on El Tigre; Carlito wanted revenge the most. He fell in love with Black Cuervo and the two of them started dating in secret; they had to since they were both on opposite sides and him dating a supervillain would ruin the Golden Eagle Twin image. However, Black Cuervo offered Carlito and Carla a spot on the Flock of Fury if they helped her with a certain heist. The twins have always been able to get what they want because everyone thought of them as being really good, but they have at times thought about simply being supervillains too. Black Cuervo offered them a chance to join them on a few heist to have them get the feeling of what it means to be evil before bringing them on her bigger heist. The twins dressed up in different costumes in order to make sure that no one recognized them while they were with Black Cuervo. They robbed banks, stole from museums, and blew up some other stuff just for fun. The twins began to like this rush of evil more than they did good. It's true that they were always able to get what they want but simply taking what they want sounded more fun without all the cheering; the rush of the chase was more thrilling. Black Cuervo then brought them along on the big heist that she was talking about; the heist is to steal a Ruby Phoenix that Municipal President Rodriguez had in his secret vault. Black Cuervo went in first to disable the security inside before the twins went in to steal it. She called them in and told them to where the vault is and where to meet her. When they arrived at the vault, all the alarms went off and a huge security force caught them. They tried to talk their way out of this but it was impossible since what they were actually stealing was something so important that no supervillain would even think of stealing for fear of being forever hunted, Municipal President Rodriguez's Teddy Bear collection. The two of them were arrested and their reputation as heroes were completely destroyed; they were both put in a special maximum security prison as a result. Once there, they got a letter from El Tigre saying: I hope you guys like your new home. Carlito then got a letter from Black Cuervo saying: We're through; I have someone better. And to add insult to injury, a picture of Black Cuervo kissing El Tigre on the cheek was included. Since then, the twins have been locked up for years until Django broke them out for his plans. He offered them the chance to get revenge on El Tigre for what he did to them; which they, especially Carlito, agreed to his offer. Carla also wanted revenge on Black Cuervo, but Carlito told her to leave her alone since he figured that El Tigre simply manipulated her and that she may still love him enough to help them later on; Carla didn't believe that at all but she allowed her brother to dream.

Patches, Chainsaw, and Tattoo were known as the baddest girls in Leone Middle School and they were supposed to be the baddest girls in high school. Unfortunately, that was all ruined for them when they first started High School. The first problem involved Sergio, who was dating Frida at the time and he wasn't paying any attention to them; not even telling them that he isn't interested in them at all. Even after Frida broke up with him, he didn't pay attention to them; rather he paid attention to a robot Frida that he created instead. Then one day, while trying to get lunch money out of everyone, the whole school started laughing at them. They were trying to figure out why until they saw on the school's tv's their personal lives and embarrassing secrets: Tattoo sleeps with two stuffed pink rabbits, Chainsaw sleeps in Lora the Discoverer pajamas, and Patches was secretly in the Math Club in Middle school. To add insult to injury, everyone knew their real names (Helga, Olga, and Peggy); no one ever knew their real names since they threatened every teacher to never say their real names. It turns out that it was Zoe who humiliated them since she wanted to take the title of ultimate bad girl away from them since she's wanted it since middle school but could never really get it. She shared the other two titles, albeit reluctantly with Frida and Sophia, just because Sophia was already having a reputation of sorts in the school and Frida was already popular with her sexy figure and popular music. They even tried to date Manny, who they thought had gotten bad over the years and handsome, but he rejected them immediately saying that "they aren't bad enough for him". Their reign in High School no longer existed and they were outcast from it; they weren't even considered goths, losers, emos, or geeks. After graduation, they barely had anything anymore and had nothing else to lose; they even started working and Lady Lava's strip club as a result. However, Django, who saw the evil in them, approached them with an opportunity to destroy the person who really hurt them, El Tigre. It turns out that he was the one that gave Zoe the information on them and convinced Frida to at least give Sergio a chance for the time being simply to get back at them for the stuff they pulled in Middle School on him. The girls accepted the offer and started working for Django as a result; he even gave them mystical items that come from the Land of the Dead.

Django knew that these individuals will bend to his whim since he promised revenge against El Tigre for everything he has done to them. He also wants revenge on El Tigre, but not as much as they do. He's always seen the evil in him and knew that he was a true villain in the end; the only thing that was holding him back was his family. Even after his tournament betrayal, he figured that he would have to find some way to turn El Tigre against his family a little more discreetly than how he did things last time. Lucky for him, he didn't have to do much work since El Tigre's family was in a way helping him down the path of villainy with their continued actions; all he had to do was solidify the final steps into getting El Tigre to his side.

(Present day)

Django is contacting El Tigre about El Mal Verde and how he and the others are on their way to the meeting point where they will crush Sartana. Once he hung up, he made a call to Tattoo, his girlfriend. He told her to get in their positions to strike at Sartana's forces from behind and to make sure that no one (mainly El Tigre) notices them during their attack.

Back with Tattoo, who Django put in charge of all of them, she told them that now is the time to strike at Sartana. Chakal and Titan insisted that they get rid of El Tigre now, but she got them in line saying that they have to wait it out first. They need to get rid of Sartana first before they can get rid of El Tigre; if they attack El Tigre now then they'll have three enemies to deal with. Tattoo then ordered Carla and Carlito to get their invisible blimp ready; Carlito told her that it's a zeppelin but she didn't care. Patches and Chainsaw walked up to her and asked if she has talked to Django about "it"; she responds with a, yes.

(Flashback)

In Django's secret lair, he is playing his guitar while Tattoo is lying next to him. As he is playing his guitar, he watches as three police officers are being eaten alive by some rabid dogs that Tattoo got and a superhero that he kidnapped off the streets having him get cut with six knives slowly.

"So Django, what are we going to do once we take down Sartana and rule Miracle City; we're going to rule the whole world aren't we?" Tattoo asked

"We will! Everything will belong to us and anyone who goes against us will be destroyed." said Django

"I like the way you say it like that. It's a shame that we need El Tigre to take down Sartana." said Tattoo with a disappointed look on her face

"I know; if we didn't need his power, I would have him destroyed right now. My power may be enough, but his power along with Mikla's power will be more than enough to take power from Sartana. Once she's defeated and they're in a weakened state, you and our secret team will strike and end El Tigre once and for all." said Django

"What about those other guys that like El Tigre and my old boss (Lady Lava)?" Tattoo asked

"We'll have to destroy Frida and Zoe; they won't turn against El Tigre. Sophia and Cactus Kid will join immediately since Sophia wants to protect the rest of the surviving members of her family and their organization and Cactus Kid works for her so he'll do whatever she tells him too. As for your boss, I know she'll be on our side since I freed her of something that Sartana placed on her a long time ago so we have her loyalty along with her corkscrew, El Oso. I assure you everything is going according to planned. I'll rule Miracle City and the world as it's King, while you'll be my Queen." said Django

"Will that mean I'll get to be like you?" Tattoo asked placing her hand on his skull

"Complete the mission that I have for you and you'll be known as Tattoo of the Dead, Mi Malvado Amor." said Django placing his skull hands on her cheek

 **Only one more chapter before we get to the battle between the League of Eternal Evil and Sartana. The next chapter will revolve around Sophia and her motivations. Also, in regards to why there was no fight between Django and El Mal Verde, it's meant to hide Django's new abilities that he's gained over the years; it will in a sense, blow your mind. And finally, in regards to everyone's motivations for wanting revenge on El Tigre, I gave it a lot of thought and took into account that they all already hated him; I just wanted to add more depth to a certain extent just for fun. The Titan and Chakal didn't need that much since we already get why they hate him. The real work involved the Golden Eagle Twins and The Bad Girls the most. I know some of their reasons sound a bit petty but then against most the villains had petty reasons for being villains in the first place**


End file.
